User blog:NeonSpotlight/NeonSpotlight's Compendium of Editorial Knowledge
This is a work in progress and may take quite a while to finish, I will try and update whenever I can/am willing to. I will take suggestions on what to add to the blog in the comment section. Other moderator+ editors can add to this if they wish but in the end it will be up to my judgement as to whether or not their contributions are appropriate for this page or if they need to be edited to be brought up to a higher standard of quality. Subheadings Subheadings are used to help separate sections of a page, as can be seen in this blog, by allowing you to basically tell what the following lines are about. When using a subheading your text size is increased and given a horizontal rule underneath to further separate sections of your text. To insert a sub-heading on a page just type Subheading Name . Subheadings will be numbered numerically in a page's table of contents and can be linked to directly by adding #X where X is the name of the subheading to the end of a page's url (e.g. User_blog:NeonSpotlight/NeonSpotlight's_Compendium_of_Editorial_Knowledge#Subheadings) Additional subheadings When you wish to put a subheading within a subheading you just surround your subheading text with another pair of equal signs like: Additional subheadings . Additional subheadings will be numbered numerically in a page's table of contents indented underneath the original subheading as a decimal of the original subheading. Additional subheadings (3 or more pairs of equal signs around the text) do not include a horizontal rule. Additional subheadings within an additional subheading As with the above all you have to do is add another pair of equal signs around your subheading text to create a subheading of the above subheading: Additional subheadings within an additional subheading Links Links are clickable text which allows you to navigate around the internet with a press of your mouse, they are commonly used on the wiki to help navigate through pages easily. Linking within the wiki If you are linking to a page that is within the leagueoflegends.wikia.com site then all you need to do is take the text after the /wiki/ in the url of the page you are trying to link to and put it between two brackets. If we wanted to link to LeBlanc's page, for example, we would type LeBlanc to get LeBlanc. We can modify the text of the link by adding a | and the alternative text right before the first closing bracket, for example we can make a link to LeBlanc's page that says Leader of the Black Rose by typing Leader of the Black Rose to get Leader of the Black Rose. Links to pages that do not exist will show up in red instead of the usual blue like this. Linking outside the wiki Not all of the time you will need to just link to pages within the wiki, in these cases only use one set of brackets and use the full url of the page you are linking to. Let's say I wanted to link to the League of Legends main site, I would simply type http://www.leagueoflegends.com to get http://www.leagueoflegends.com, if you do not add alternative text the link will show up as a number. Changing the link text is a little different when using this method of linking than when just linking to a page inside the wiki, in order to change the link's text you have to add a space after the url instead of adding a | and from there just type the alternative text as above. If I wanted a link to the LoL main site with a link that said Best Online Game I would simply type Best Online Game to get Best Online Game. All links linking to pages outside of the wiki will be marked by a small double-sided arrow image. Templates www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Template "Templates are standard wiki pages whose content is designed to be transcluded (embedded) inside other pages. Templates follow a convention that the name is prefixed with "Template:", assigning it to that namespace; besides this, you can create them like any other wiki page." Templates can be found all over our wiki, from item and ability icons to champion squares and even the free champion rotation, these are all examples of templates at work. "The simplest use of templates is as follows. If you create a page called "Template:Welcome" with contents: Hello! Welcome to the wiki. you'll have created your first template! If you then insert the code: in any other page, when that page is viewed the text "Hello! Welcome to the wiki." will appear instead of . The template content is "transcluded" into the other page, i.e. it is integrated in the page. You can then insert at any point of any page where you wish to welcome someone." If you edit the template the change will occur on every page that the template is placed allowing for quick and easy mass editing. To get into more details about templates please visit the link that I presented at the top of this section. Common templates on this wiki Item icon When you wish to include an item's icon and a link to its page in addition to the name of the item all you have to do is type , you can customize the link to the page's text by adding a | and then adding the modified link text to the template like . Using this we can change Rylai's Crystal Scepter into or . Ability icon The ability icon template is used for champion abilities which shows the ability's icon and links to the champion whom the ability belongs to's page, the format to use it is . If we wanted to show LeBlanc's Sigil of Silence ability we simply type to get . Champion icon The champion icon template is used to display a champion's square as well as provide a link to that champion's page. The format for this template is . Let's use LeBlanc as an example here, if we wanted to use this template to provide a link to her page that includes her full title of "LeBlanc, the Deceiver" and show her champion square we just have to type and the result is: . Champion ability icon The champion ability icon is a combination of the champion and ability icons located above. This template makes a link to an ability and its respective champion out of their images and names, eliminating the need to use two separate templates. The format for this template is . Let's use LeBlanc and her Sigil of Silence once more for this example, the code yields as a result. HTML HTML isn't as prevalent on the wiki as on other sites due to the way the wiki editing works, but it's used enough that having general knowledge on the codes can really help you out as an editor. HTML stands for Hypertext Markup Language and is the predominant markup language for web pages, HTML is used in the form of elements made up of tags. There are two types of tags, double-sided and empty, double-sided must be started with an opening tag and turned off with a closing tag, empty elements do not need to be turned off. Comments The comment element lets you put text into an article without it showing up on the article itself, its main use is to puts things like reminders and notices in an article for editors but on the wiki. The way to insert a comment is with to tell other editors who are editing the page not to edit that section. Line break Line breaks insert a blank line into your text, they are not going to be used much in articles due to the fact that the wiki allows you to create them just by pressing enter twice. The one place you can see them in use is the comment sections of pages, as they do not have the same functionality as articles do regarding the use of the enter key. The tag for a line break is . Bullets To make a bullet, for like a bulleted list you start off a line with an asterisk *, these bullets are always slightly indented. As long as you don't jump numbers (ie: going from 2 asterisks to 4) you can create deeper indents using increasing numbers of *'s. * * ** ** ****** ******** Indenting In order to indent a line on the wiki you either have to insert a non-breaking space by using the html code for every space or use a colon :, the space made by a colon is considerably larger than that made by a non-breaking space (about the equivalent of a normal space vs a tab). If you just use a normal spacebar space then you will end up with text enclosed in a box. This is a line made with just a regular space :This is a line made by using a colon This is a line using Indentation can be increased depending on the number of colons or non-breaking spaces you include. ::This is a line made by using two colons Text styling Text styling includes things like bold, italic, strikethrough, and underline. Bold Type before the text you want bolded and type afterwards to end the bold element. Bold equates to Bold Italic Type before the text you want italicized and type afterwards to end the italic element. Italics equates to Italics Strikethrough Type before the text you want to be in strikethrough format and type afterwards to end the strikethrough element. This element is not used often on the wiki. Strikethrough equates to Strikethrough Underline Type before the text you want underline and type afterwards to end the underline element. Underline equates to Underline Alignment Type where X is left, center or right depending on what you're doing before the text you want aligned and type afterwards to end centering. Left , Center and Right equate to (respectively) Left Center Right Colors There are two different ways I'm going to cover when it comes to coloring your text. The methods are using the color name and using a color's hexadecimal code. The advantages of using the name is that it is easier to do due to being able to just use the name of the color you want to use compared to having to look up a hexadecimal number. The advantage of using the hexadecimal is that you have more colors to use (16,777,216 colors vs 147) allowing you to use the exact color for what you're doing. Using color name Type where X is the color you want to use (supported colors can be found here) before the text you want colored and type to end the coloring. RedBlueGreen equates to RedBlueGreen Using hexadecimal Type where XXXXXX is the hexadecimal you want to use (this is the site that I use to get my hexadecimals) before the text you want colored and type to end the coloring. RedBlueGreen equates to RedBlueGreen Category:Blog posts